A Transgenic Aboard Serenity
by Transgenic-girl
Summary: JayneOC. Jayne hates it when things get overly complicated, and if there's one thing that complicates things in his mind is a female. A nonwhorish female anyway. FF DA xover
1. What Jayne Finds

Chapter One 'What Jayne Finds'

Jayne grumbled as he lay on his stomach on the cold hard earth outside the grungy, compact group of buildings that the petty little warlord of this part of the tiny moon called ironically 'Pheonix.' He mentally snorted at the name. Who would name an eternally icy hunk of rock after a bird made of fire that resurrected itself over and over. Right now parts of his body, including a few he dearly didn't want to lose to frostbite, were going numb. The below freezing wind was hitting him like that of a slap of a whore not satisfied with just her pay for a quick roll, but intent on selling you out to the highest bidder off your enemies list.

Speaking of backstabbing whores, he hated it when Mal took one of Badger's jobs. Not only was the pay lousy, the jobs difficult and the casualty rate high, but he didn't trust the little bastard. The little man's snide attitude, shifty eyes and that ugly as sin tie of his made Jayne's instincts go on alert. He knew that one day, if he could keep from being implicated, Badger would turn over Serenity to anyone who asked for only a pat on the head and a few credits. Fortunately however, the man considered them of some use and was also scared that Jayne would pay him back ten-fold for any pain he deliberately put them through.

The man was right to be scared of the merc. Just because Jayne had stayed on through some bad times on Serenity did not mean he'd gone soft on the idea of all due payback. Yeah, he was as bloodthirsty and hard as ever. That reminded him, he had to pick up something for Zoe one of these days. Before the 'baby shower' Kaylee planned, but why they were going to shower a baby he had no idea.

"Earth-that-was to Jayne." Zoe's impatient voice rang through his earpiece comm.

Jayne rolled his eyes at the annoyance in her voice. He pulled his sidearm out of its holster attached to his belt and ejected the magazine to check . "Yeah Zo, I hear ya. Somethin' change?" He tried to keep the boredom out of his voice, and was marginally successful. Grabbing something as small as the proposed haul out of a building with such lax security was child's play. Not the challenge he'd been hoping for.

"Just wanted to remind you that the merchandise is in a small trunk in the third room on your right as you enter the building."

"Got it." Jayne hit the slide lock and the slide mechanism snapped into place. He slipped it back into his right holster. He started towards the cheaply fortified building in front of him where his goal lay. He was quite ready to prove to Mal that he could be trusted to handle jobs alone. He didn't know why he felt he had to prove himself to a guy his own age, but he did.

Normally Jayne wouldn't've been sent out on a job by himself with not even back-up, but they'd been left with no other choice. Mal had been injured on a recent bank job, one that couldn't be classified as a success by a long shot, and would only be a hindrance to a job where stealth was required. And with Zoe heavily pregnant, there'd been no other option but to sent Jayne out on his own.

After all, who else would back him up? Simon? Kaylee? Jayne snorted. And River was having a bad day and was only useful if you could speak Ancient Greek. The crazies in her head had decided that she was going to be Kassandra of Troy for the day. The girl may be getting better, but at least once a month she had a 'crazy day' as Jayne liked to call them.

"Don't get shot." Zoe warned.

"Aw, Zo. I didn't know you cared." He said with a grin. Of course she couldn't see it, but he knew she could hear it in his voice.

"Cause we can't afford to spend the medical supplies on you if we don't complete the job." She told him, taking the wind out of his sails. "So if you plan to get shot at least grab the trunk first."

Jayne didn't reply. Instead he started his trek towards the building. He'd noticed that security was ridiculously light before, but only one guard in sight? Ridiculous. And apparently the guy was deaf because Jayne even stepped on a stick that cracked ominously and the man didn't turn around. He rolled his eyes a put the man in a sleeper hold. Counting off the seconds, he felt the man go limp and he laid him on the ground.

He made it up to the main building, and came up to the side door. Eying the lock, he pulled a small knife out of the sheath on his left arm. He slid it into the lock and, with a bit of brute strength, he popped out the lock. Sheathing the knife, he pulled the door open with a self-satisfied grin.

Jayne slipped inside the building, and headed down the hallway, moving silently. He laughed to himself at the fact that everyone thought he couldn't move quieter than a lumber. He could, lumbering was just more fun. He counted off the doors on his left as he passed them; one...two...

Three. A steel door set in a drab concrete wall. An electronic keypad was on the wall beside it. Only the enhanced security of this door set it apart from the others along the hallway, and assured him that it was indeed the one he was looking for. He rolled up his right sleeve and looked at the numbers inked onto his skin on his forearm. He typed them into the keypad and the little red light on the interface went out, replaced by a similiarly small green one.

He gave a self-satisfied smile and pulled open the heavy metal door. He cursed like an angry, pained sailor of the Ancient Sea when he saw what was inside.

--------

**_This is the second version of Jayne and Charlie. The first was my first fanfic, and I wanted to rewrite it because the original one was so rough. _**

**_Please review and tell me what you think. _****_The more detailed the review, the more I can understand how I want to write it._**


	2. Nothing Ever Goes Simple

Chapter Two 'Nothing Ever Goes Simple'

The scene in front of Jayne richly deserved the blistering streak of cursing he'd let out. In fact he was pretty sure that some new curses needed to be invented to accurately describe what the room looked like to him.

A clear contrast to the run-down almost decrepit looking yet harmless structure the room Jayne had opened was in, the room itself was something akin to the devil's playroom. It was obviously where the owner had poured mountains of coin, because every piece of equipment in it was the newest, shiniest version.

It reminded him of the hospital on Ariel, with all the medical equipment and devices. But it also reminded him of Niska's torture room on his space station. The tray nearest to him, after he had stepped inside and closed the door behind him, was covered with about a dozen of tools Niska would like very much. Even Jayne, who had seen some nasty things done to people, did not want to see the wreakage of the person these tools had been used on.

The tray and the instruments were sparkling clean, but a bucket of rags next to the tray revealed that the room had not only been used in the past, but recently. Jayne looked down into the container for a second before moving on. In the corner of the room he sighted the safe the trunk was supposedly in.

"I've found the safe." He spoke into the comm. He received only static in return. He cursed and pulled the now useless piece of metal out of his ear and glared at it. "Gorram sub-par piece of go se." He dropped it onto the floor and ground it into dust with his boot.

He stared at the wall safe. How the gorram hell was he going to get into it now? The thing was a thing of beauty engineering-wise, or at least that's how River had put it. He needed the calculations River had completed just before her 'I'm an Ancient Greek' phase of hers came on. After all, he didn't know how to do advanced trigonometry in his head to get the code of the day.

The sound of a quiet, ragged cough behind him drew his attention. He spun around, his hand snapping to the holster at his hip. At first he couldn't see anything, but then he saw that one panel of the silver wall had something dark oozing out from beneath it. He recognised it instantly as blood, a substance he'd seen far too often in his lifetime.

Taking long strides forward, he walked over to the panel and pried it open with the bowie knife he had stashed in his left boot. When it swung open a small room, about six and a feet high, three feet wide and three feet high.

Attached to the tiny room's ceiling was a pair of shackles. And slumped, hanging beneath them, her wrists caught in them was a young woman. There didn't seem to be a square inch of her that wasn't bruised, bloody or at least spattered in dried blood. Her head hang down and she was so still he was almost sure that she was dead, until at least she groaned painfully.

"Nothing ever goes simple." He grumbled to himself. "Nothng ever goes gorram simple."

She lifted her head and opened her eyes, revealing their emerald depths, looking at him from beneath thick, lowered lashes. Her left eye was marked with a cut just below it and her right eye was surrounded by a yellowing bruise the size of a man's fist.

Jayne stared back at her, his blue eyes wide. He was frozen to the spot and wasn't sure what to do. For the first time he focused on the sound of her breathing, which was ragged and sounding like it hurt her to take each breath.

He looked behind him, back at the safe. And in that instant he looked away he missed the predatory gleam that flashed across her face. Time was running out and he knew it, but he was still stuck on what he should do. Suddenly, he made up his mind.

With ripped, bloody rags that barely covered her, her hair streaked and matted with dried blood and assorted bruises, lacerations and wounds, she was a sorry sight. Half crumpled and hanging from her wrists she still had a way of looking at him that proved that even though she may be physically beaten, she wasn't mentally broken. He groaned and made his decision.

"Where's the key?" He asked her, speaking for the first time. When she stared at him blankly he pointed to the shackles. "The key to the chains. Where is it?"

The girl blinked slowly. She opened her cracked and split lips to answer him. "He's got it with him. Around his neck on a chain."

"He? He who?" He couldn't resist asking. "The one who did this to you?"

Her eyes narrowed, giving him his answer.

"Well, that's not gonna work. I'm gonna have to pick the gorram thing." He grumbled under his breath, barely audible.

"And here I am, fresh out of paperclips." The girl made what she obviously considered a joke, because she laughed lightly, bringing up blood onto her lips.

"Out of what?" He asked, confused.

She shook her head. "Never mind."

Jayne quickly picked the lock on the chains. As soon as they were unlocked they popped open. She fell as soon as she was free, as if her legs couldn't fully support her. He caught her before she hit the cold concrete floor, and realized that the reason she hadn't stood was that her leg was broken. For a second he was able to enjoy the feeling of warm, curvy female in his arms. But then he heard the sound of raised voices outside the room, obviously someone must've noticed the jimmied lock on the outside door.

He cursed under his breath. "How the gorram hell am I supposed to get into that safe in the next two minutes? Mal'll kill me if I come back without that trunk." He set the woman on the ground, but was still holding her up for the most part.

The woman clutched her ribs with one hand. "I can...I can help you." She told him, only momentarily paused by a pained gasp as she took too deep of a breath and sent waves of pain across her ribs and abdomen. "I know the combination."

He shot her a disbelieving look. "Why would you know how to open the safe?"

She gave him a half-smile. "Because...why would they bother shielding the information from someone they were determined not to let out of their sight alive?"

He nodded, seemed logical to him. So he helped her over to the wall safe and let her do her thing. Her fingers flew over the interface with mind-boggling speed, but he wasn't paying any attention. He was too focused on what was going on outside to even notice that she was moving far faster than any human he'd ever seen. He only turned around when he heard the echoing click of the safe's locking mechanism sliding out of place and the door creaking open.

Jayne grabbed the wooden trunk he saw inside, glad to finally have his hands on the object of the mission. The girl grabbed a bag off the bottom of the safe, but it looked like nothing special. She slung it onto her back and grabbed something else. It was a slim and small case and looked rather unremarkable, but she beamed widely when she had it in her hands. She didn't even notice that she reopened her lip by smiling. She squeezed the sides carefully and then set it on the floor. With one well aimed kick she slid it across the floor, it stopped under a metal table in the middle of all the trays with the torture instruments.

"Let's go." She said quickly. "They'll be coming soon and we don't want to be here in two minutes."

He nodded. Then Jayne started to help her towards the door when he realized how much she was going to slow him down by being able to do nothing but limp along. So he swung her up into his arms and headed out without asking her for her permission. She held the trunk in her arms.

Jayne ran out the door, out the side door he'd used to enter and towards the four-wheeler he'd stashed in some bushes nearby. When he finally reached it he gingerly put the woman down on the back, stowed the trunk and climbed aboard the machine himself. He gunned the engine, no longer worried about being detected.

As they sped away with her holding onto him for dear life, an explosive device went off in the warlord's torture chamber. Because of the gas lines running through the house there was a chain reaction that destroyed the entire building.

Jayne could practically feel the girl smile. Mostly because her split lip bled and a drop landed on the back of his neck. But he didn't take any offence, he would've done the same thing.

* * *

**_I've decided to continue writing this, but I'm doubtful that I'll continue posting it. I've gotten no response and I understand, Firefly and Dark Angel fans are rare. I just wrote a story I can't wait to see what happens next in, and hoped someone else would like it too. If not...oh well. I'll just write it for myself._**

**_Please review._**


End file.
